


Humedad

by edelau



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: RurouniHime, Angst, Añoranza, M/M, Reconciliación, ruptura, s08e02: Cartas y karts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Posterior al episodio 2 de la octava temporada, Cartas y karts. Hace un calor espantoso; el clima del desierto ha alcanzado la ciudad.





	1. Greg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226889) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a Yanina Barboza, [MB83](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/5357546/MB83), [Sleepy Apricot](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7359204/Sleepy-Apricot) y [fiction.lover46](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7010039/fiction-lover46) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

─Y así, ya está, se acabó ─le increpa Nick con los brazos cruzados, la postura erguida y esa mirada que denota una calculada y perfecta solemnidad.

Greg respira profundamente y baja la mirada a sus zapatos; viéndose forzado a equilibrar su peso porque también está con los brazos cruzados. Hace un calor espantoso; el clima del desierto ha alcanzado la ciudad, y puede sentir el sudor en la parte interna de los codos.

─Es lo mejor.

Nick asiente, tardío, pero lo hace. Greg sigue hablando, y ahora también gesticula con las manos, debido a una creciente agitación y a una necesidad de ser duro, honesto y comprendido.

─Yo no quiero cambiar de horario. Y sé que tú tampoco. ─Nick no ofrece objeción alguna─. Seamos realistas, Nick. Trabajas mejor con Catherine y Grissom. Y con Warrick.

─Y contigo ─añade el aludido, mirándolo fijamente y apretando los labios en una fina línea.

─Y conmigo ─Greg asiente después de un rato. Porque es cierto. Porque _quiere_ que sea cierto.

El sol sigue igual de sofocante el resto de la semana, metiéndolos de lleno en el verano, con la humedad todavía aferrada a sus talones. Así que Greg cambia sus camisas y camisetas de manga larga por otras más ligeras, pero igual de apropiadas para el trabajo. Y en las noches se despierta con un nudo en la garganta porque ha olvidado cómo suena su propia alarma. La de Nick comenzaba a sonar suave y luego aumentaba, poco a poco, con una melodía de jazz.

Ese mismo día es emparejado con Nick bajo el ojo avizor de Catherine. A él le toca trabajar en unos restos de pintura y unas gotas de sangre, aturdido por el calor del día anterior. Y al finalizar el turno, tiene los nervios a flor de piel, así que revisa sus notas con dedos temblorosos, y cuando no encuentra ningún error ─todo impecable, profesional y coherente─, se queda aliviado y da gracias por su habilidad para funcionar en automático y por las cosas buenas que aún le quedan para ser feliz. Luego se dirige a casa, ya medio dormido, mientras el sol rompe en el horizonte.

El sexo con Nick es como ir con él en el coche. Greg no siente la necesidad de mirar por el espejo retrovisor cuando Nick está al volante y comprobar la presencia de coches en su punto ciego, ni tiene un tic en el pie como si lo tuviera sobre un pedal de freno, tal como hacía su padre cuando él mismo se sacó el permiso de conducir. Nick es un conductor seguro y cuidadoso cuando se requiere, y sobre todo, muy riguroso con la normativa; cuando ve un stop, se para.

Recuerda la luz del día tras las gruesas cortinas. Recuerda susurrar su nombre «Nicky». Recuerda cómo le costaba respirar, y sentir una deliciosa sensación de opresión en el pecho. Recuerda la sensación como de estar en el borde de un precipicio y _sentir_ , de repente, como si todo estuviera abrasándole la piel y atravesándole las entrañas hasta alcanzar su sangre, y de vuelta a través de su piel. Recuerda la risa de Nick, fuerte y profunda, y recuerda su acento, y su boca, y la sacudida profunda que sentía en el vientre cuando se corría, y cuando Nick lo besaba en la comisura de los labios y preguntaba: «¿todo bien?».

« _¡¿Todo bien?!_ ».

Nick nunca bebe cuando tiene que conducir, ni hace giros de último momento, ni acelera cuando los semáforos se ponen en ámbar. Greg siempre se pone el cinturón, porque si no, Nick no arrancaría, y no por temor a un accidente, a que volcaran o murieran.

«Nicky».

El sexo con Nick era como ir con él en el coche.

El viernes Greg sale del laboratorio de Hodges, cargando malas noticias como para iniciar un nuevo tic en su mandíbula; la sangre de un tercer individuo no conocido hasta ahora. Y es entonces cuando ve a Nick contestar su teléfono, con una sonrisa que lo deja petrificado en medio del pasillo. Le tiemblan los hombros; está riendo. Y luego ya no puede verlo más porque acaba de darse la vuelta mientras habla, y empieza a caminar en círculos como un colegial charlando con su novia, con los dedos apretados alrededor del teléfono y usando un tono de voz bajo, pero no lo suficiente para no oírlo.

─Sí ─dice Nick─. Bien. De acuerdo, a las seis. Si estás segura de que no... Sí. ─Y finaliza la llamada con un─: Desayuno suena bien.

Greg recuerda los ojos de Nick en él el miércoles... Y el martes. Observándolo. Sin decir nada. Solo Nick, ahí, de pie, a cierta distancia, y simplemente..., pudo sentirlo.

Y ahora desea, traicioneramente, haberse dado la vuelta en ese momento y haberlo mirado también.

El resto de la jornada se siente frustrado por casi todo, y cuando regresa a casa, apenas puede recordar mucho más que el avance interminable de las horas. Todo está borroso, excepto el sonido de la risa de Nick cuando se dio la vuelta.

Greg se queda mirando el techo; se siente como un cliché. Las seis llegan y se van. La ventilación se pone en marcha para ayudar a renovar el aire enrarecido de las pasadas horas. Tiene el teléfono móvil situado junto al reloj despertador, cuyos dígitos rojos y cuadrados se reflejan en la pantalla de este.

Podría llamar, y comprobar si Nick ya ha vuelto a casa. Pero cuando el reloj marca las ocho de la mañana, se da la vuelta, suspira, se levanta, abre las persianas y deja el teléfono donde está.

Sara lo invita a comer el domingo. Y allí está ella, sentada, bebiendo su Coca-Cola y riéndose de la historieta que le está contando, de un hombre cuya esposa pensó que la aloe vera con menta podía ser un lubricante adecuado. Una anécdota real, por supuesto; primero porque él nunca le mentiría a Sara, y segundo, porque en el laboratorio, de hecho, hay historias más raras que en la ficción; aunque estas ya no le emocionan tanto como antes.

Lo que Greg quiere hacer en realidad es preguntarle si los cambios que ha tenido que hacer han valido la pena. Empero no lo hace.


	2. Nick

Nick siente una pierna deslizándose encima de él y un pie escurriéndose sobre uno de sus tobillos, que le hacen estremecerse. Puede sentir el peso de la mano de Greg sobre su pecho; el brazo lánguido y la presión de los dedos. Gira la cabeza; le pesan los músculos. El pelo de Greg le está rozando la punta de la nariz, pero aun así, no consigue sentir su olor. Falta su aroma. Y solo puede sentir el aire frío y despejado, hasta que... Se despierta.

La humedad da paso a una masa cálida invisible que se desplaza por su habitación. La ventana está oscura como el alquitrán y el mundo está en silencio. Y Nick está tumbado en medio de la cama, con un brazo estirado, y... _solo_.

Trabaja tres casos seguidos con Greg, y aunque inesperado, experimenta una falta de distracción. Es algo alentador, la verdad, que su trabajo sea hecho a pesar de haberse acostado más de una vez con él; de hecho, más de cinco.

Tiene suerte en esta ocasión y evita ser empapado en agua sucia mientras bombean el tanque de agua cloacal donde una chica ha estado sumergida dos días; Grissom no la ha tenido, cosa que habría sido graciosa si no tuviera las emociones tan a flor de piel. Nick se siente tranquilo y tan limpio como la cáscara de un melón vacío. Eficiente. Compatible con todo y todos.

Greg se queda absorto viendo a Grissom secarse con una toalla, cámara en mano, y con el rostro inexpresivo.

Ese día, al finalizar su turno, se ducha sin la necesidad de usar limones. Y está cogiendo una camisa limpia de su taquilla cuando la realidad parece golpearlo al fin. Se detiene, y mira hacia abajo, al banco vacío. Hoy volverá a casa solo, otra vez; tal y como lleva haciendo toda la semana. Aunque no debiera ser así. Él no... Él debería...

Pero ya no. _Ya no más_.

Entonces recuerda como ya tampoco ve nunca a Sara. Se pone los vaqueros y se va.

No puede dormir. Los coches rugen al pasar de largo, los céspedes son cortados y los pájaros pían.

Deshace su cama, saca las fundas de las almohadas y lo apila todo en el suelo para después ir a buscar un juego limpio del armario del pasillo. Pero después se queda de pie, quieto junto a la cama, aferrando con ambas manos las sábanas dobladas; deja las nuevas sábanas sobre la cómoda y vuelve a poner las fundas ya usadas en las almohadas. Una de ellas aún huele al cabello de Greg un poco.

─¿Planes _otra_ vez? ─le preguntan.

Nick se da la vuelta y se encuentra a Greg en la puerta del vestuario, apretando una mano en un puño, y con la otra agarrando con violencia el marco de la puerta. Pero él ve esos dedos con otra luz, así que aparta la mirada.

─Sí ─contesta. Su teléfono empieza a vibrar; el mensaje de texto que ha recibido dice: «T rkjo n 5». Greg desvía también los ojos hacia el teléfono y respira fuertemente, aleteando los orificios nasales. Y a continuación acecha su taquilla y la abre con fuerza de un tirón.

─Que te diviertas ─masculla.

Nick frunce el ceño, pero Greg no se da la vuelta, ni dice nada más. Y al final, sin ninguna excusa para quedarse, empieza a recorrer el pasillo, cuando el siguiente gruñido de Greg detiene sus pasos.

─No te ha llevado mucho tiempo.

Nick se da la vuelta. Está furioso por muchas razones; en su mayoría consigo mismo, pero también con Greg. Mas de repente se siente más vivo de lo que se ha sentido en toda la semana.

─Por el amor de Dios, Sandy está en la ciudad.

Greg abre la boca para responder, pero de ella no sale nada. Nick intenta de manera infructuosa encontrar su mirada, pero Greg lo rehúye.

Algo desagradable se retuerce dentro de su pecho, y permanece allí, incluso cuando reemprende el camino y sale al sol.

Sandy le toca una mano y le entrega la cereza de su Shirley Temple1.

─Toma, cariño. Anímate.

Juguetea con el tallo, rodándolo entre dos de sus dedos; está cansado y solo le apetece dormir. Su hermana no tiene mejor aspecto; ya hace varias noches que tomó un vuelo de madrugada y parece que aún no se ha recuperado. Tiene que retomar su conferencia en una hora. Parece cansada, como si pudiera perfectamente dormir un día entero; y sin embargo, aún muestra una sonrisa tan grande como las que recuerda, y una mirada muy intuitiva.

─Estoy bien, solo cansado.

─Embustero, embustero ─dice Sandy, moviendo la cabeza.

Su hermana se ha hecho reflejos en el pelo. Le quedan bien, y así se lo hace saber.

─Gracias, Nicky ─gorjea. Y cuando ella le toca la mano, es una voz masculina la que está diciendo su nombre, y se sobresalta. Ella lo observa y frunce el ceño─. Nick, ¿qué pasa?

El caso es, que a Sandy sí se lo _puede_ explicar. Cuando ella pregunta «cómo estás», no es solo una forma de saludar.

─Es solo un mal caso.

Ella se lo queda mirando inquisitivamente, pero Nick no puede afrontarle la mirada.

─Puedes contármelo, lo sabes, ¿no? ─Y él lo sabe. Pero pasa que incluso él mismo casi se ha autoconvencido de que no hay nada de qué hablar; y todo ese esfuerzo no debería ser desperdiciado.

Siente una mirada sobre él en el laboratorio. Es como si su cuerpo se hubiera sintonizado sin su conocimiento para saber exactamente a quién pertenecían dichos ojos.

Nick abre la puerta de entrada a su casa y se encuentra a Greg ante él, vistiendo unos vaqueros arrugados y una camisa de rayas con las mangas desabrochadas.

─No quiero hacer esto ─musita Greg, jaloneando de forma nerviosa la manga de su camisa, y luego deja caer laxa la mano. Nick la observa, y luego alza la mirada para fijarla en la maraña de pelo castaño.

─Greg. ─Es todo lo que dice; solo un nombre, y no piensa agregar nada más. Pero duda que Greg lo haya oído porque este sigue hablando...

─Ya han pasado dos semanas. Yo no...

─Doce días ─le corrige, porque la cuenta ha estado grabada a fuego tras sus párpados todas esas doscientas ochenta y ocho horas. Greg se lo queda mirando.

─Nick, ¿de verdad quieres intentarlo? ─murmura con la voz quebrada, como en un eco. Y Nick es testigo de cómo se entristece su mirada─. ¿Quieres...? Yo sí. Yo quiero enviar a la mierda a Ecklie y seguir con esto de todos modos. _Fue_ bueno, contigo, Nick.

Greg vuelve a tirar de su camisa, pero el mayor lo agarra de la muñeca antes de que tenga tiempo de volver a apartar la mano, y tira de él. Greg se detiene a solo unos pasos delante suyo, casi dentro de su casa, y se alborota el pelo con una mano.

─¿Nick?

─Fue _bueno_ ─cuchichea. Greg lo observa, tratando de leer a través de él. Se siente con más energía que con la que se ha sentido todos estos catorce menos dos días; ya no se siente ni maldecido por el insomnio─. Greg, por supuesto que te quiero. ¿En qué estabas pensando, joder?

Con un ademán repentino, Greg aparta su mano. Pero no tiene la sensación de que esté huyendo, sino más bien de estar revoloteando hacia él. Nick deja caer su mano y piensa: «A la mierda con todo». Se frota la frente con los cinco dedos y después extiende ambos brazos con las palmas hacia arriba.

─No he podido dormir bien sin ti, Greggo ─comenta, y agita la cabeza. Y Greg lo mira como si estuviera viendo, por fin, la información cuadrar en su sitio, como cuando tienen una coincidencia de ADN o balística, o un resultado positivo en tóxicos. Nick suelta el aire con fuerza, irritado por algo que aún no puede definir bien─. Estoy hecho polvo y no soy un fan de Ecklie, ¿qué crees que significa eso?

Greg se adelanta entonces demasiado rápido para darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo agarra de la nuca y junta sus bocas, saboreando por un ardiente instante su labio inferior de forma bastante erótica, antes de apartarse de él.

─No es solo sexo contigo ─susurra Greg sin aliento; las palabras son dichas contra sus labios en pequeñas bocanadas, y Greg afirma el agarre sobre su nuca─. No es solo sexo. Eso no es lo que es esto. Quiero decir...

─Greg ─lo interrumpe, y lo coge de la otra mano, apretándola y silenciándolo, y tirando de él hasta tenerlo abrazado contra su pecho─. Lo sé. Ya pasamos por eso.

Greg asiente un poco frenéticamente; tiene los ojos muy abiertos y parece algo asustado. Nick lo besa como nunca antes lo ha hecho, sin orden ni ritmo alguno; casi no parece un beso. Y Greg se lo devuelve.

Ninguna noche más; y desde luego ninguna de las catorce menos dos que han pasado. Greg ya no tiene edad para seguir tonteando, ya es demasiado _mayor_ para ello, y los años se muestran en sus ojos... Y Nick nunca ha sido tan cruel consigo mismo como para destruir su propia felicidad; el trabajo ya lo hace a menudo por ambos. Y lo que hay entre ellos, _eso_ , pesa igual que la diferencia de diez años que los separa. Lo que tienen es más importante que todo lo que han tenido y tendrán que superar.

Greg le acaricia con los labios la mandíbula, y lo besa muy suave y tiernamente allí donde le late el pulso. Nick siente su cara arder, y gira la cabeza hasta poder olerle el pelo a Greg, quien suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, y le acaricia con los dedos la nuca una vez.

Está tan cansado de repente, que se mantiene erguido de puro milagro. Pero Greg lo abraza para mantenerlo en pie, como si lo hubiera sabido antes que él mismo.

─Voy a quedarme ─le dice Greg al oído─; ¿de acuerdo?

Nick suspira profundamente y abraza a Greg más fuerte, ya pensando en almohadas y una silenciosa y cálida oscuridad.

─Pues claro que vas a quedarte, Sanders.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Cóctel sin alcohol.


End file.
